Le Feu du Destin
by Spoonfic
Summary: Après le décès tragique de sa soeur jumelle, Bella, Beaufort (aka Beau), décide de se rendre à Forks pour enquêter sur la mort pour le moins suspecte de sa moitié. Il y fera la connaissance du mystérieux Edward et du puissant Jacob, qui semblent tout deux être plus impliqués qu'il n'y parait. Entre jaloux et trahison, de la haine naitra la passion.


**Introduction**

Je n'avais jamais beaucoup réfléchi à la manière dont je mourrais – même si, ces derniers mois, j'aurais eu toutes les raisons de le faire - mais je n'aurais pas imaginé que ça se passerait ainsi.

Halletante, je fixais les yeux noirs du prédateur, à l'autre bout de la longue pièce. Il me rendit mon regard avec lubricité.

C'était sûrment une bonne façon d'en terminer. Nos corps unis pour la vie. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça comptera en ma faveur.

Si je n'étais pas partie pour Forks, je ne me serais pas retrouvée dans cette situation, j'en avais conscience. Pourtant, aussi terrifiée que je fusse, je n'arrivais pas à regretter ma décision. Quand la vie vous a fait don d'un rêve qui a dépassé toutes vos espérances, il serait déraisonnable de pleurer sur sa fin.

Ce fut avec un sourire pervers et assuré que le chasseur s'approcha pour me tuer.

 **Chapitre 1 : Première rencontre**

La pluie tombait averse et ruisselait doucement sur les vitres de la voiture alors que nous approchions de l'église. Je détestais Forks. La ville qui m'avait arraché ma sœur jumelle à tout jamais. Isabella. Bella. Ma sœur adorée. Mon âme sœur. Celle qui connaissait tout de ma vie, de mes espoirs, et de mes doutes. Celle qui m'avait épaulé dans les heures les plus sombres de ma vie.

La voiture arriva enfin à destination. Les pneus crissèrent sur les graviers de l'esplanade.

Je poussai un long soupir de désespoir et je sentis le regard de Phil se poser sur moi. Un frisson de haine me parcourut l'échine. Je le haissais. Il était la raison pour laquelle j'avais été séparée de Bella. S'il n'avait pas été là, elle serait encore en vie, j'en étais sûr, elle n'aurait pas eu à partir dans ce coin perdu, loin de tout.

Lorsque ma mère recommença à sangloter, Phil se tourna vers elle et recouvra sa main de la sienne, tentant de lui apporter du réconfort. Elle la retira brusquement, refusant une fois de plus le contact de sa peau nue contre la sienne. Elle avait besoin de temps. Elle aussi le tenait responsable du funeste destin de sa fille adorée. Phil poussa un soupir, et j'avais soudain besoin d'air.

J'ouvris la porte d'un geste brusque, et sortis sans dire un mot. La pluie se mit à couler dans mes cheveux, ruinant ainsi mon brushing. Je me dirigeais d'un pas décidé vers l'église, ignorant les regards compatissants qu'on me lançait.

Lorsque je rentrais, le silence qui régnait dans le bâtiment me glaça le sang. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge, et je sentis mes yeux se remplir de larmes.

Charlie, mon père, se tenait au premier rang, et je m'empressais de le rejoindre. Il m'étreignit maladroitement, d'un seul bras, lorsque, m'approchant de lui, je trébuchais. La maladresse. Un caractère que je partageais depuis toujours avec ma défunte sœur.

C'est alors que je la vis. Là, devant moi. Allongée, le visage paisible comme si elle s'était endormie. Endormie pour toujours. Ses longues boucles brunes reposaient sur ses frêles épaules, et encadraient son doux visage. Même si ses yeux m'étaient fermés, je me remémorais son regard chocolat, si semblables au mien. Son teint de porcelaine était désormais cireux, malgré le maquillage dont on l'avait affublé.

C'est alors qu'un frisson me parcourut la nuque. On m'observait. Je me retournais vivement, mal à l'aise. Personne ne semblait me prêter attention. Pourtant ce sentiment était toujours présent.

Soudain, une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. Le prêtre. Il me sourit doucement et m'invita à aller m'asseoir aux côtés de mon père. Je m'exécutais, et la cérémonie commença.

Le premier coup de glas résonna, me sortant de ma torpeur. La cérémonie était finie, ma sœur s'en était allée tutoyer les anges, ses semblables. Je me précipitais, en larmes, vers la sortie, avant que quique ce soit ait pu esquisser le moindre geste. Je poussais les lourds battants, submergé par le chagrin. J'avais besoin d'air. La pluie sur mes joues se confondait à mes larmes. Je suffoquais. Je desserai ma cravate avec empressement et défit les premiers boutons de ma chemise. Je renversais la tête en arrière, et laissais mon regard se perdre dans l'uniformité du ciel gris. Dans ce moment de détresse absolue, je sentis un lourd regard se porter sur mon échine. Je me retournais vivement. Là, près de l'If, j'aperçus une longue silouhette. Un jeune homme au teint pâle se tenait, addossé au tronc. La pluie avait plaqué ses cheveux contre son visage et sa nuque, et sa chemise blanche détrempée laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Ses yeux sombres, ourlés de longs cils, me fixaient. Nous nous observâmes pendant ce qui me sembla durer une éternité.

« Comment te sens-tu Beau ? » Me demanda Charlie, rompant ainsi ce moment de grâce. Je détachais un instant mon regard du mystérieux étranger. Le temps que je reporte mon attention sur l'If, il avait disparu...

Je dormis mal cette nuit-là, bien que j'eusse pleurer. Les claquements permanents des gouttes et du vent sur le toit refusaient de s'estomper en simple bruit de fond. Je ramenais le vieux couvre-lit délavé de ma sœur sur ma tête, y ajoutais plus tard l'oreiller. Rien n'y fit : je ne m'assoupis pas avant minuit, lorsque la pluit et ma peine finirent par se transformer en un crachin étoufé.


End file.
